Honestly
by Ms.M
Summary: Was I blind deaf and dumb to the words slip from your tounge"-Annie Lennox. CJ goes to apologize after the Administration is over.


Disclaimer: Not mine belong to Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, and NBC

----

"Was I Blind Deaf and dumb to the words slip from your  
tounge.Honesty..honesty alone in my bed the things that you said go  
round in my head....still.."  
  
---Annie Lennox "Honestly"

Danny wiped his brow and reached out and pulled the remains of the kayak onto the riverbank. Once it was secure, he started to make his way back to the house. It was a beautiful summer day and the atmosphere was all greens and yellows. He was just about at the end of his summer vacation. He had once spent every summer at this, his family's lake house, but it seemed like it had been forever since he had been back. Soon there would be a new administration to cover, and he would finally return to the White House. The irony was she wouldn't be there.

Not that he was thinking of her. He had come to terms with her, yet he was sure his eyes where playing tricks on him when he reached the top of the hill and there she was.

"Hi?" Danny said, unsure what was going on.

"Hey?"

'What are you--?"

"Josh said you come here?'

"Yeah?" Danny walked past her.

"So, you actually kayak, huh?" CJ looked nervous as she held onto her purse strap for dear life.

"Yeah." Danny laughed, wondering why she would ever think he would lie to her. He never had. At least when she asked; when she asked he never lied.

They stared at each other for a moment, CJ nervous, Danny loving the fact that she just couldn't state why she was there.

"I still don't know why your here?" Danny took a rag out of his pocket and washed the dirt from his hands.

'Why I'm here?

"Yeah?" Danny looked at her as he placed the rag back in his pocket.

"You're asking why I'm here?

"Yeah? I believe that's what I asked?"

"Sure." CJ didn't say anything. Her mouth opened and nothing came out.

"You are aware no actual words are coming out of your mouth at the present moment?"

"Yes." She stressed the word as if to let him know she wasn't stupid. She still seemed to be looking for the words.

"You been good?"

"Yeah." Liking the fact that he still cared, she smiled.

"I'd ask if you were here on business, but since I'm not in the White House right now, and either are you---"

"Yeah." She nodded her head as did Danny. Still CJ said nothing.

"Yeah…..Okay………You gonna say something?"

"At some point yes."

"Yeah…..Well, I haven't got all day. I got coffee in the house." Danny gestured with his hand as he turned for the house. Boy, was this girl crazy sometimes, he thought.

"I'm here to apologize." CJ blurted

"Apologize?" Danny turned at her words.

"For the way I acted—back then?"

"You don't need to."

"I do."

"You were just doing your job."

"I feel I need to." Nodding her head she was very sure and professional about that.

"You don't."

"Danny."

"CJ, you don't---"

"I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"I really don't---"

"Can you just take my damn apology."

"Okay……I take your damn apology." Danny blurted out with much sass back to CJ, but took control as his heart wondered what else was to be said. "What made you come?" His eyes were the most sincere of the entire evening.

"Josh said you were in love with me back then?" CJ looked uncomfortable, as did Danny, as the thought she didn't know took him off guard. He took a breath.

"I was." Danny didn't have to think about that one.

"Really?" CJ took a figurative step forward by reaching toward him with her head.

"What did you think I was?"

"I don't know…in deep crush with me?"

"Ha, funny." Danny looked off and put his hands in his pocket.

"I don't see that as being funny."

"What?" Danny looked at her. "You think I was blinded by my job and your_…..duty_ because I had a crush."

"I…"

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't want to think….?" Danny's hurt made his words trail off.

"No, I mean----we never…."

"You don't have to do anything to love someone. It just happens."

"You saying you fell in love with me by accident?"

"No." He took his hands out of his pockets. "I didn't fall in love with you by accident. But I do think you fell for me by accident—but hey, I am patient." Danny laughed.

"Don't laugh. This is serious." CJ demanded.

"Yes, it was serious. But now we need to laugh at it. Laughter makes the past worth looking at."

"So you're saying, this is all in the past?"

"Well, isn't that why you're apologizing? 'Cause now you can look back and see how you acted—not that I think you acted out of line---well maybe a little."

"When did I act out of line?!" Always defending herself, CJ felt slighted.

"When did?….then what the hell are you apologizing for?"

"Sorry, you're right." Feeling stupid, CJ let it go.

"You bet your ass I'm right."

"Sorry!" CJ defended, with a little sarcasm.

"Thaaaank you."

"Are you thanking me for---wait, what?"

"Both."

"So, I guess you can go now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Goodbye." He paused. "Nice seeing ya again." Danny smiled bitter sweetly and started for the porch.

"Why can't we be friends? We don't have to end this way?" CJ yelled to him as he reached the steps.

"The same reason I couldn't come back to the White House all those years ago." He struggled for the words, but decided not to hold it back. " I'll always be wanting more."

"So, you admit it then." CJ took a few quick steps toward Danny almost tripping over a rock

"Admit what?" he took a slow step off the porch stairs.

"You're still in love with me?" CJ was more uncomfortable than he had ever seen her.

"I'll always care for you, CJ. You're just that kind of woman to me."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"What if I told you people were telling me the reason I felt bad that I treated you that way was because deep down inside I really cared for you and so I put on you my anger about the fact I couldn't have you."

"Someone's been reading self help books."

"Well…okay…another story—another time---but what if I said that?"

"You did say that?"

"Yeah…..okay….so I did."

"So, it's out there.

"Like a log on the water."

"I'm sorry??"

"Never mind. Just answer my question."

"Are you asking me for a second chance?"

"It's not necessarily saying—I mean---well…..yes. Yes. I'm asking for a second chance.

"I don't know, CJ." Danny took a step closer to her.

"Yeah….sure….of course---Man, I feel stupid—okay---I'll go now." CJ turned and was making an embarrassed walk back to her car, this time tripping over the small rock, tears filling her lids. She looked back feeling more and more humiliated. Danny smiled, letting her stew.

"We could have a date and see what happens?!" He yelled to her.

"What?" CJ dropped her keys on the rubble driveway.

"I'm asking you out on a date?" Danny leaned down in front of her, picked up her keys and handed them to CJ. "You have been asked on a date before. You do know what they are?

"Other then a type of fruit, yes, I am familiar—vaguely." She said dryly but gave Danny a surprised face.

"I think the word you're now looking for is flabbergasted."

"Yes indeed." She smiled like a schoolgirl.

"Had ya going there for a moment."

"Indeed." She joked.

"Didn't mean to—it just happened."

"Well…..good show." She looked into his eyes, as he moved closer to her.

"Thank you."

"Is this going to be the extent of our relationship?"

"Has been so far."

"Very true."

"So this date?"

"Yes, this date."

"I was thinking---Dinner—maybe a movie."

"How primitive."

"Well, you know."

"I do." She said dryly.

"So what do ya say?"

"About the date?"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds good." She smiled.

"How about that new place, it's just down the road."

"I say take me … out---to the place"

"Yeah…okay . . ." He laughed.

"Okay. . ." She smiled.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

And a new beginning was beginning.


End file.
